Is it true?
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Harry accidentaly confesses his feelings for Draco...Slash, kissing. dedicated to Ally.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: SLASH. Draco/Harry pairing. Kissing.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! This is a short ficlet I wrote for one of my best friends, Ally. Her name on ff.net is ilovejosh, even though it should be ilovedoug. Lol. This story contains Angry!Ron. Well here you go!  
  
Mo: Yay!  
  
Dedicated to Ally  
  
Is it true?  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Harry is gay."  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah. And do you know who he likes?"  
  
"No, who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"No way! You have got to be kidding. I mean, I can understand why he would, but aren't they enemies?"  
  
Almost every conversation in Hogwarts was about this, ever since Ron had shouted it out during breakfast.  
  
Flashback to breakfast  
  
"Hermione, Ron, I have something to tell you," Harry solemnly said. "Just keep your voices down. I don't want anyone to hear this."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. What did Harry have to tell him that was so important?  
  
"Promise me that you won't freak out?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione's eyes both swam with worry.  
  
"You can tell us anything Harry," Hermione assured him, "We will be behind you one hundred percent."  
  
Harry smiled, but anyone could plainly see he was still a bit scared.  
  
"I like Draco Malfoy."  
  
"So...so that means...your gay?" Hermione whispered. She hadn't been able to figure it out because she was in shock. Harry shook his head.  
  
Ron still hadn't said anything. He was gripping the table hard, shaking in anger.  
  
"How could you?" he furiously whispered.  
  
"Ron?" Harry appealed meekly.  
  
"How could you?!" Ron screamed. "For all of our six years here, he has made life hell, every single day." He rose from where he was sitting.  
  
"I don-"  
  
"Not a word. And now you are telling me that YOU LIKE DRACO MALFOY?!"  
  
"Ron, calm down people can hear you," Hermione urgently informed him. It was too late though, people were already talking.  
  
"No! For six years, Harry has surprised me, and I have kept quiet. He almost got me killed in first year and my sister in second. In third, he told us that a criminal from Askaban was his godfather. In fourth year, he somehow got his name in the Goblet of Fire and then told me he didn't put it there. Not only that, but he came back with a dead Cedric Diggory. Last year, he almost got my dad killed. Now he is telling us that he likes our enemy of six years. What's it gonna be next year Harry? Are you gonna tell us that you are in league with Voldemort!?"  
  
"Ron!" He had screamed the name that he had been scared of for most of his life without wincing for once.  
  
"Harry, I am done with you!" Ron stomped out of the great hall as Harry(who had been close to tears during his ex-best friend's whole speech) finally gave in and burst out crying.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry was currently sitting on the couch of the Griffindor Common Room sulking.  
  
"Well at least Draco wasn't at breakfast and doesn't know," Hermione had been trying to cheer Harry up for the last hour.  
  
"He will. News travels around this school like the flu." Needless to say, none of her attempts were working. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Harry, why don't you take a walk by the lake? That always makes you feel better."  
  
"Ok, maybe I will," he said as he started walking towards the portrait. "Oh, and Hermione?"  
  
"Yea?" she turned to him.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he ran to her and hugged her. "You don't have to call him Draco if you don't want." She smiled as he jogged out of the room, waving as he went.  
  
The tree by the lake was Harry's favorite spot to sit and think. He had a lot to think about now.  
  
First: how to get Ron back on his side.  
  
Second: if Draco had found out yet.  
  
"Potter." Looks like question number two was answered.  
  
Harry looked up and saw his crush standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yes?" He timidly asked.  
  
"Don't you have enough manners to stand when talking to someone else who is standing?" (A/N: I dunno if that is good manners, but I needed something lol!) Harry stood up, but kept his eyes anchored to the ground.  
  
"Now, what is this I hear about you liking me?" he had a victorious smirk on his face.  
  
"It's true." Harry admitted sadly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No Malfoy, it's not, I'm just saying that to flatter you," he growled.  
  
Draco grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and pulled the boy towards him.  
  
"Is it true or not?" Draco licked his lips.  
  
Harry's eyes followed Draco's tongue before it went back into his mouth.  
  
"It is. I like you." Harry said.  
  
"Good." Draco pressed his mouth to Harry's and started moving his lips. After a few seconds he felt Harry start to respond. Harry put his arms around Draco's waist as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Draco opened his mouth for Harry and whimpered as their tongues met. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled back for air, not letting go of the other boy.  
  
"'Cause I like you too."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled Draco in for another kiss.  
  
~fin~  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this. Please review! Ally, I heart you soo much girl.  
  
Mo: Ally is my little strawb'ry! 


End file.
